1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to apparatus, systems, methods, techniques, etc. for implementing seating systems that permit movement of a passenger or driver in a vehicle from an interior seat position (e.g., a driving position behind the motor vehicle steering wheel, or a passenger seat position) to an access position outside the motor vehicle, typically in a position that permits easy mounting and dismounting of the seat for someone of limited physical ability (e.g., older individuals, physically challenged individuals, etc.).
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicles can have seats and/or seating systems (referred to collectively at time herein as “seating systems”) either originally installed or retrofitted to address mobility and other issues for drivers and passengers. Some of these seating systems are powered in the sense that one or more electric motors, actuators and/or the like are used to move one or more components of a given seating system. Previous seating systems have been limited in several ways. In some such systems, the clearance required between the motor vehicle steering wheel and the nearest motor vehicle B-pillar has been more than 24 inches. This space requirement for installation of such systems has thus limited their use to only large vehicles that have sufficient clearance to permit such operation on the driver's side of the interior cabin or compartment. Moreover, earlier powered systems have been configured in a way that prevents use of the motor vehicle in the event that the seating system fails. That is, especially for seating systems on the driver's side, when a seating system motor fails, the motor vehicle becomes inoperable unless the failure occurred while the seat was in its “driving position” (meaning locked into position to permit safe operation of the motor vehicle by the driver sitting in the inoperable powered seating system). Finally, the mechanisms used to raise and lower the vertical position of the seat of such seating systems have been limited in their operation and construction. Apparatus, systems, methods, techniques, etc. that provide improved seating systems, especially as implemented in a driver's seat position in a motor vehicle, would represent a significant advancement in the art.